Embis
Michael Blake Sinclair (born January 26, 2003), better known by his stage name and online pseudonym Embis (''previously known as ''MAD Aquarius) is an American Web-based video producer, Hip hop Artist, songwriter, and record producer. He was born in Galveston, Texas, but currently resides in Houston, Texas. He rose to prominence after he created his YouTube account MAD Aquarius in 2014. Early life Michael Blake Sinclair was born on January 26, 2003 to Susan Sinclair and Steven Sinclair in Galveston, Texas. Embis is fairly secretive about his past, but in his song "Oh Mama", however, he reveals a possible incident from someone named "Brady". He said Brady "did some things" and that the "cops got involved in it all". Michael was always obsessed with videos. He started making videos when he was about 6 years old. The videos were made on a small flip phone and were never released. In fact, they never even came off of the phone. They were simply made for his self-entertainment YouTube Career Michael was always obsessed with videos. He started making videos when he was about 6 years old. The videos were made on a small flip phone and were never released. In fact, they never even came off of the phone. They were simply made for his self entertainment and confidence. Before MAD Entertainment In 2011, Michael created his first YouTube account called "Michael Sinclair". He had 1 subscriber, and his videos had absolutely no plot. They were just videos of him eating or talking about family issues. They got little to no views. A month after, he realized this which resulted in him deleting all of his videos and starting over. His schedule dropped to one video a month, and once again had no plot/story. Not to long after, Michael then deleted the entire channel. In 2012, he started a channel called Theacupidclues. This channel had 11 videos, all being a non-scripted series called The Cupid Clues. Once again, it had no noticeable plot. The channel was later renamed "Mike The Comedian 2" after Michael regained access to his account. The channel still exists to date and can be found by searching "The Cupid Clues" on YouTube. In 2013, Michael created yet another YouTube channel called "Stronghold Productions". On this channel, he uploaded reviews to various Nerf blasters and uploaded skits. But again, they got no views. The channel has since been deleted. Later that year, he created the YouTube channel Mike The Comedian. On this channel, Michael posted V-logs, occasionally posted skits, and comedy acts. In 2014, Michael renamed his channel to MTC Productions (Mike The Comedian Productions). Shortly after this, he renamed his channel to MAD Productions because of his friends involvement in the videos. (Michael, Afton, Dellana) In 2015, he deleted his YouTube channel because of the beef between him and Conspiracy dude. He then created another channel called MAD Gaming, where he posted videos of him playing various genres of Video games. Because of his interest in comedy, he continued to create skits. A couple months later, he renamed his channel to MAD Aquarius, because "Aquarius" is his zodiac sign. Discography Mixtapes Singles As lead artist